Sweet Memories
by serenadobrev
Summary: A fanfiction about Ian Somerhalder and Nina Dobrev and their "normal life". It's inspired by pictures of them from interviews and the Coachella festival!


A Ian Somerhalder and Nina Dobrev Fanfiction

This takes place at the Cochella Festival where we spotted them enjoying time together.

Ian walked through the crowd with two drinks in his hands. He was happy that even if there are a lot of fans it isn't as heavy as the thought. Especially Nina was very concerned because of the fans and groupies. Ok she loves them, Ian does at well but sometimes they just need some privacy and they want to enjoy their time. Both of them know that they can't show their love as normal couples because Kevin and Julia and most of the others from the cast don't know about them -yet!

Nina and Ian are both sure that they want to make their relationship public.

Last they talked about it two nights ago.

They finished a hard day with interviews, promotion etc and nearly every reporter asked both of them whether they're together or not. At first they did it like always. Ian said something like " Isn't it the dream of every man having a women like Nina Dobrev and isn't it even better having a best friend like Nina Dobrev?" And Nina answered something like " I'm not dating someone from my cast, I would never do that! And Ian and Paul are my best friends – they're like my second family!"

But later it got heavier. Especially Nina wasn't able to hold the lie up much longer. She was tired and needed rest and being protected. Of course she and Ian sharing a lot of eye contacts the whole time but then Nina gave him more and Ian wasn't able to resist giving it back. Paul pushed Ian and broke the connection between Nina an Ian.

"Dude what is your problem?"

"Dude? Seriously Ian? Dude? I'm just saving your ass! You're not careful enough!"

"What you're talking about? Saving my ass? Saving of what?"

"Stop lying! Nina told me about you! I know that you two are on couple for 2 month or something!"

"She did what?"

"Don't be angry with her! She just needed someone to talk! Someone to help her! Do you really think it was a coincidence that I was trying to get the others away from you like always? She is my best friend so are you so I was doing everything I can to get you some time alone!"

"The whole time you know?"

"Yeah I knew and I understand as well why nobody should know! But if you want to hold up your lie about not being together you might stop gazing at each other! This time I was probably the only one who recognized it but next time it could be Candy or Julie or a paparazzi! And then? What are you going to do then?"

"Yeah Paul you made your point. I get it! We have to be more careful and we will! Ok? Thanks bro!"

"You're welcome! I've got to run, Torrey is waiting backstage so I want to hurry up with the last interview! See you after your holiday!"

"Yeah see you and give my regards to Torrey! Enjoy your free time with your girlfriend! I will ;)!"

"No problem man :D!"

After Paul left Ian looked around to find Nina standing alone in one corner staring at him! He hurried getting there and put one arm around her shoulder. He could feel one of her hands going beneath his shirt – the one nobody could see. Her hand made her way from the shirt to his belt and he looked into her eyes with a smile on his lips.

"Honey you got to stop doing that! Don't get me wrong I like it but you do recognize all the paparazzi and reporters and the cast around us right?"

She started giggling and her cheeks flushed.

"Yeah baby I recognized them but I also recognized that I need to get home and get some rest because if I have to answer one more question about Elena's relationship to Damon or Katherine I swear to god I will kill someone!" She stood on her tip toes and added "and by the way, I missed you.."

"I missed you too you know that! What about quitting the last interview? Right now nobody is watching us so we could just run away, Paul would do the last one for us! And by the way, thanks for telling him about us without telling me about telling him!"

"Oh baby I'm sorry about that. But I needed to talk to someone and you know Paul was always here for me. And your idea sounds good! I'll just get my jacket, will drive home and will pick up some things and then I will meet you at your place? I think Candy will be home tonight so our place is not available except you want to skip the kissing and snuggling part!"

"Your kidding right? I had to watch you without touching you the whole day. One minute more and I'll die!"

"Without touching? You were anywhere else than me weren't you? Or was it Paul's hand underneath my jacket or on my hair or in my own hand? " She smiled at him.

"Okay so let's get out of here!"

Both of them got their jackets and hurried outside to the parking lot. Ian took Nina's hand and everything she wanted right then was huddling against him but she remembered herself that there were still some paparazzi around even if they're nor seeing them right now. She sighed.

"What's wrong Nina?" "It's nothing, really nothing." Ian gave her a really serious look "Ok I'll tell you as soon as we're alone! You know P-alert" P-alert is their keyword for paparazzi stalking them.

They approached Nina's car and Ian looked at her with a very intensive look. Nina was nearly not able to resist it. She had a very perky smile on her lips and she heard his breath going fast and strong. Of course she knew what was going on with him because she felt the same. How could she not know it? Being in his near feeling and smelling him but not being allowed to really touch him the way she wants to, the way she needs to, it's like the hardest thing she ever went through.

"See you" she said out loud "soon or in a minute" she whispered.

She got into her car and drove away. She wanted to text Candice about her leaving earlier so she tried to get her phone out of her bag with one hand. She found her phone but there was something else in it too. A scarf but it was a male scarf. It was Ian's scarf with a short note on it "Hurry getting at my place there you'll find more of this" She smelled on the scarf. It smelled so familiar and the smell of Ian made her calm down a bit. Soon she got home and she took just some new clothes when she nearly was out of the door. She turned around and went back into her apartment. "_One more thing_" she thought. She walked to the kitchen cabinet and took a bottle of champagne, some strawberries and chocolate. "_Tonight is going to be a romantic hot night_" she thought.

She hurried getting at Ian's place and took her bag with the food and her clothes and rushed getting upstairs. She missed him the whole day and she recognized that she's acting like a little stalker. She rang the door bell and saw Ian opening the door. But he was just wearing his pants and his hair was still wet. He looked irresistible. She sighed. And stood on her tip toes stroking his noes with hers. She could feel the little butterflies in her stomach going crazy. Ian put his arm around her waist and placed his hands on her seat. She giggled when his lips started their way at her left ear and made it to her lips. He gave her a very passionate kiss with their tongues dancing together and his arms getting her tighter. After some time she felt like there was no single place of her body that he hadn't douched since the last 5 minutes.

"Hi" he finally said when they broke apart. "What took you so long?"

"Surprise.. hihi" she answered. "Going to invite me inside?"

"Sure! Come in. Food is almost ready but I forgot to get some dessert. So tonight it's just Pasta. I'm sorry Honey!"

"Don't worry! I'll take care of it! Be happy about your surprise!"

Ian walked into his room putting a shirt on while Nina set the table. She recognized the red roses on the table. Her cheeks flushed. "_Seems that I'm not the only one with romantic thoughts about tonight!"_

She turned to his stereo equipment and searched for music. She opened it and found "Epic Love songs" she laughed. Everybody would think she is kidding if she would tell him about this side of Ian. She closed it again, pressed play and turned the volume down. When she turned back around the lights went off and she saw Ian placing burning candles on the table. She walked over to him.

"Want to join me Miss Dobrev?"

"With pleasure Mister Smoulderholder"

She sat down on the chair right over him and gave him a smile when he filled her plate with pasta and her glass with red wine. "Thank you" she said.

While the ate they talked and laughed a lot. At the end of their dinner the finished a bit more than one bottle of red wine so especially Nina was a bit tipsy.

When he finished cleaning everything up she was sitting on the couch watching him the whole time.

"So Mademoiselle Dobrev what's with dessert? You said you would take care of it!"

"And I did while I was in "the bathroom" she giggled.

"What does that mean?"

"It means that we have to go there and enjoy your surprise!"

Ian smiled and he took Nina's hand walking into the bathroom but he stopped when he opened the door because he wanted to turn on the light but Nina didn't want him to because she put her hand on his hand. Then he saw the bath tub filled with hot steaming water and like thousand of leaves of roses and tea warmers swimming on the water. He smelled rose and then he saw two glasses and a bottle of champagne and a bowl with strawberries and a little fondue filled with chocolate.

"Nina.. this is ..wow! I can't believe it! I.."

"Shh.. I just want to end this wonderful evening with you because today was so exhausting. And you really deserve this!"She smiled at him "so you need to get off of your clothes immediately because I'm feeling like I could in there!"

He did as asked and climbed into the bath tub and she followed sitting next to him while filling the glasses with champagne. She turned around and toasted his glass while she said "to our love and that we were able to survive these attacks today.. I love you" "I love you too"

Both of them finished their drinks and she rested her head on his chest. He was playing with one hand with her hair while the other one goes around her body. She sighed because she was enjoying this so much. The whole day was so exhausting, lying to everyone about their relationship and not touching him while pretending that she doesn't love him the way she does.

Suddenly he stopped caressing her body because he took one strawberry, dunked it into the melted chocolate and put it in his mouth. "Mmh..delicious!"

"Hey" she turned around "what about me?" He smiled and took another one putting between her lips. She wanted to close her mouth but he interrupted her with his moth and his tongue following the strawberry.

"Mhmm that was interesting. I've never had a strawberry tasted like that" she said with a smile on her face.

"haha.. Wait I want to try something"

"What? You're not ruining the moment, aren't you?"

"No no, I'm no. Just close your eyes and enjoy it.."

She did as asked and he dunked his fingers in the chocolate and stroke with over her shoulders and behind her ears.

"Smoulder what are you..?"

"Shh.. Just enjoy it!" And then he licked and kissed the chocolate away from her skin. It must have been an incredible feeling because he felt her cuddling against him more and her hands moving to his legs and her fingers clawing into his skin. Then he heard her groaning a little.

"Open your eyes again" he whispered into her ear with his heavy and loud breath.

She turned around and started kissing him. Then she took a bit of the chocolate and put it on his chest and started licking it from his chest. "I can play this game as well Honey!"

He couldn't help himself. This was getting really hot and with her body rubbing against his, he stopped thinking. He put his hands on her back and let them going down until they're resting on her seat.

"I'm not sure if I'm doing this right.. What do you think? What if.." she smiled very perky and put some chocolate around her mouth..

He put his hands in her hair and caressed it. She smiled at him and slid up to his face and started kissing his mouth. He could taste the hot chocolate on her lips.

When they were lying in bed just before falling asleep she snuggled on him with her head resting on his shoulder. He was playing with her hair and stroking her cheek. She was nearly sleeping but she had to tell him one more thing.

"We need to tell it everyone. Or at least we need to go somewhere where we don't have to pretend like we don't care. I need to go somewhere where I can snuggle up on you somewhere except of your or my place! I want to show our love."

"I know. I understand you. But what if we're going step by step? Being more and more together in public so that we're preparing everyone for our relationship because you know that if we're going to make it public we can't go back and there won't be a quiet second in public anymore."

"Yeah I know.. But your idea sounds good. Let's do it.."

"Ok, sleep tight Honey!" Ian put a kiss on her forehead and it didn't take much time until both of them fall asleep.

He smiled while he thought about that night. It was one of their best nights together.

"Hey Baby what took you so long?" Nina gave him a kiss on his cheek. They were at the Coachella Festival and they did it all like Ian suggested. They started their "preparing-mission" with more holding-hands and more giving-kisses on each others cheek.

"Dreaming about you Honey" he whispered into her ear. They sat down in front of some friends. Nina was wearing one of Ian's hats and sunglasses which were way to big but Ian thought she was still beautiful – more than beautiful. She took a sip of her drink put it down besides and then laid her head down at his left shoulder. He put his left arm around her and started caressing her body. Now it the moment "Kings of Leon" were playing and Ian was smiling. Nina loves that band but he still thinks there not so good. But he has to admit they're ok. Nina was more and more climbing on his body so he closed his eyes. Gave her a kiss on her forehead and then he started falling in a light sleep. This was just the way he wanted to spend his holidays.


End file.
